A Fight For Thirty
by Konsui's Little Brother
Summary: For every word, there is a sentence. In each sentence, there is a story. For Kuwabara, they aren't all happy. Some of them are a fight to face.


A/N: So, a while ago, my sister gave me this list of words to do a sentence-challenge with. Just yesterday I realized that I had never finished it. So I worked on it last night and this was the result I got! They aren't all that good but it's been sitting for a while...I like to think that, if nothing else, I managed to get a good mix of happy and sad things into it.

* * *

><p>1. Neon: He didn't care what Urameshi said; neon pink was a totally manly color.<p>

2. Rain: It was the only time that his sister let him in her room as a child; when the rain was pouring down on their Aunt's roof and the thunder made their house shake, she'd let him crawl into bed with her and wait out the storm.

3. Church: He never had a problem praying before, even if he didn't pray very often, but the moment he realized who he was praying to... all religous tendencies, few as they might be, were crushed.

4. Birthday: He looked forward to his birthday every year, up until two years ago when he realized he was the only one aging, after that it was just awkward to have Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama over; his sister never pushed him to keep celebrating it.

5. Once: He'd only said it once, just once, but no one let him live down saying 'golly gosh'.

6. Kitten: No one ever believed him when he said he owned a cat, once they saw Eikichi though they looked at him like he was mental; it wasn't that wierd for him to own a cat!

7. Dream: He would forever be mentally scarred by that dream; the one where Urameshi was glowing and he was there and then...It hurt to even think about it.

8. Red: It would be forever stained into his memory, his senses, his skin; the color that he had drawn and seen drawn from so many people, so many times.

9. Numbers: He was tired of seeing those numbers; over everyones heads, always counting down and getting lower and lower and never being able to see his own.

10. Zombies: Kuwabara didn't care what Kurama said or if the others didn't believe him; the zombie he saw in that cemetery was real!

11. Eclipse: He could always tell when an eclipse was coming; not because of the cycle that the moon went through but because there was always an increase in spirits at that time.

12. Fog: It was a miracle, or at least it would be if Kuwabara believed in those, that he'd never been made to go on a mission in fog before; he might have had to leave the team if they made him go.

13. Pumpkin: Just because he carved a classic jack-o-lanturn out, every year, did not mean that was acting like a kid.

14. Spiders: Kuwabara couldn't help but wonder if giant spiders were a mandatory thing for evil geniuses.

15. Vase: The worst artifact that Kuwabara had ever been sent to retrieve; it was completely shattered, into thousands of teensy pieces, before they even got to it.

16. Orange: His mother and sister had brown hair and brown eyes, his father black hair and green eyes; it wasn't a secret to him that he didn't match anyone in his family.

17. Coffee: Kuwabara would never forget the day that Hiei got into his secret stash of coffee beans; no one had been safe for weeks.

18. Bat: So what if it was an American comic book; Batman was still one of his idols.

19. Punch: No one that had been to the Kuwabara Christmas parties could deny that Kazuma made a wicked Triple-berry Punch.

20. Meat: Kuwabara was a vegetarian for almost three months before he decided that he was just going to die anyway, why make himself suffer?

21. Mob: The Itialian Mafia and the New York Mobs had nothing on the gangs Demon World housed.

22. Wand: Half the time, with all those super-natural things happening around him, Kuwabara was waiting for someone to pull a wand out of their pockets and turn him into a toad.

23. Rock: Stuck between a rock and a hard place, that's what he was; stay with the team that was moving on without him but still needed him or go off on his own and try and live a peaceful life.

24. Lamp-post: He'd walk at night and the lights that lined the streets would flicker, his heart would skip a beat, and the only thing he would think was: I hope I'm not being followed.

25. Gizmos: He wasn't the brightest out of the bunch, he knew that, but when Kurama couldn't figure out how to work out that 'handheld gizmo' and he could...it felt nice.

26. Rest: Fight run hide fight punch kick power swing power evil run fight; and not a single spot for Kuwabara to rest in.

27. Pillow: Just because he was almost out of school and constantly in dnager of being killed by demons didn't mean that Kuwabara was afraid to stop and have a pillow fight with his boys every now and then.

28. Fox: Kurama was a nice guy, he guessed, but there was something about knowing there was a three thousand year-old fox living inside of him that made Kuwabara want to keep his sister away from her.

29. Luck: Good luck, bad luck, people blamed it all on lady luck: Kuwabara blamed it on his own faults and his own strengths.

30. Trophy: Most people fought for fame, for glory, for a shiny trophy to hang on the wall; he fought for love, for family, for the friends he wanted to keep safe.


End file.
